prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Sags
| birth_place = Allentown, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = Allentown, Pennsylvania ("Nastyville") | trainer = Verne Gagne Brad Rheingans | debut = 1987 | retired = }} Jerome Saganovich (July 5, 1964) is an American professional wrestler best known as Jerry Sags. He is one half of the tag team The Nasty Boys along with Brian Knobbs. Career Sags graduated from Whitehall High School in Pennsylvania. He started his career in the American Wrestling Association as a referee in 1985. In 1986, he formed a tag team called The Nasty Boys with Brian Knobbs and wrestled in the Tennessee territory until they moved to Championship Wrestling from Florida, where they won five Tag Team Titles from 1988 through 1990. In 1990, they went to the NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions which had been purchased by Ted Turner and would be renamed World Championship Wrestling before they left a few months later. They feuded with Rick and Scott Steiner over the U.S. Tag Team Titles but could not defeat them. In late 1990, they went to the World Wrestling Federation where they were managed by Jimmy Hart and won the World Tag Team Titles from The Hart Foundation before feuding with and losing the titles to the Road Warriors. They turned face in the fall of 1992 to feud with Jimmy Hart's Money Inc. over the tag team titles, but were unable to recapture the gold. They left the WWF for WCW in 1993 and were quickly placed with manager Missy Hyatt, who led them to the World Tag Team Titles. She left them and they went on to feud with Harlem Heat, The Blue Bloods, and the team of Dick Slater and Bunkhouse Buck. In 1996, they were tricked by the nWo into thinking they were going to become members but were attacked as soon as they received their shirts. Sags had been injured previously and he had to retire due to this injury. Sags said in an RF shoot interview that nearly got into a fist fight with Ken Shamrock in the fall of 1997 at an airport. The two had dissension based on an earlier incident in which Sags hit Shamrock from behind. Sags returned to wrestling in 2001 as a trainer and with Knobbs as The Nasty Boys to wrestle in the short-lived X Wrestling Federation and he retired again after it folded in 2002. Jerry Sags is now living in Tampa, Florida near his friends Brian Knobbs and Hulk Hogan. Sags returned to action with Knobbs to reform The Nasty Boys, June 16, 2007 at Pro Wrestling Unplugged. On November 20, 2007, Knobbs and Saggs reformed as The Nasty Boys at the SmackDown! tapings from Tampa, Florida to wrestle their first WWE match in years. According to reports, the match was disastrous and the team were accused of unprofessionally working stiff with their opponents, Dave Taylor and Drew McIntyre. On January 4, 2010, The Nasty Boys made an appearance on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's television show, TNA Impact!, starting a feud with Team 3D. On the January 21 edition of Impact! the Nasty Boys competed in their first match for TNA, defeating the team of Eric Young and Kevin Nash. At Against All Odds The Nasty Boys defeated Team 3D in a tag team match, when Jimmy Hart made his return to the company and interfered in the match on the Nasty Boys' behalf. On the February 25 edition of Impact! Team 3D defeated the Nasty Boys in a tables match, when Jesse Neal interfered on Team 3D's behalf. The Nasty Boys and Hart continued their feud with Team 3D by defeating them and the returning Brother Runt, a replacement for Jesse Neal, whom the Nastys attacked prior to the match, in a six-man tag team match. After the match Neal attacked the Nastys and helped Team 3D put Sags through a table. On March 29, 2010, news broke that the Nasty Boys had been released by TNA following an incident at a TNA function with Spike executives present. Personal life Sags and his wife have four children; daughter Chloe and Madison and sons Seve and Jax. They reside in Treasure Island, FL. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving elbow drop **Pumphandle slam *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **Corner clothesline **Diving leg drop **Front powerslam **''Nasty Clubberin''' (Multiple punches to a cornered opponent) **Neckbreaker **Piledriver **''Pit Stop'' (Sags rubs an opponent's face in his armpit) **Pumphandle drop **Sidewalk slam *'With Brian Knobbs' **Double DDT **''Trip to Nastyville'' (Knobbs hits a running powerslam followed by a diving elbow drop by Sags) *'Managers' **'Jimmy Hart' **Missy Hyatt **Teddy Long Championships and accomplishments *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Brian Knobbs *'NWA Florida' **FCW Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Brian Knobbs *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1994 – with Brian Knobbs **PWI ranked him # 420 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him # 53 of the 100 best tag teams of the "PWI Years" with Brian Knobbs in 2003. *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Brian Knobbs *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Knobbs *'X Wrestling Federation' **XWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Knobbs *'Other Titles' **NAWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Knobbs **PWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Knobbs **SAPC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brian Knobbs External links *Online World Of Wrestling profile *Official Nasty Boys website Category:American wrestlers Category:Referees Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:1964 births Category:1987 debuts Category:Hulkamania alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni